Random Battle Rumble!
by Scion Of Legend
Summary: In the finals of a tournament comprised entirely of luck and skill, do the finalists have what it takes to come out on top? Which one shall win, and which one shall lose? Will luck be on their side? Rated K for Cartoon Violence; Small One-Off


p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"There they were being cheered on by a roaring crowd. They had made it far enough to be in the final round of the tournament. Whoever wins shall walk away the superior battler and be the one forever recognized by history, the loser cast aside in the wind. Well, maybe nothing that dramatic, but something akin to that. Probably. /p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, and Pokemon of all ages, it's my pleasure to welcome you to the final round of the Roulette Battle Rumble!" A rather excitable announcer stood on a podium that overlooked a barren battlefield, which in turn was surrounded by thousands of cheering fans who came to watch the tournament. "Now, for the newcomers who may be watching, the rules simple. Battlers are assigned with random teams of 6 Pokemon with random abilities, items, and movesets. /p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"This contest is a true test of luck and skill, something all battles drive on! Now let's who will be the very best!" The crowd roared at this. "But before we start, let's introduce our competitors one last time!" The audience noticeably deflated at this. /p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""First off, in the Brown Box, we bring you Monty Gummery, hailing from Kanto!" The announcer gestured to a petite teenager with lavender hair coming to his neck. He had a huge grin as he waved to the audience, ruffling his green shirt a bit. Heck, everything he wore was green excluding his straw hat. "This young man skillfully fought his way his way up the bracket with his rash, yet clever strategies. Let's see if he has what it takes to win the RBR!" Monty's grin grew even wider when the audience cheered. /p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Now, in the Gray Box, we bring you Savannah Prairie hailing from Almia!" The announcer shouted with his well known gusto, pointing to a woman in her 20's. She adjusted her glasses and pushed a lock of brown hair out of her line of vision. "This fine beauty has plowed her way through the RBR showing no mercy. Will this ice queen do it again, or will she fail? Only one way to find out!" /p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"The two battlers grabbed a Pokeball each and waited for the announcer to stop yammering on. 'emThis is gonna be an awesome battle, I just know it!/em' Monty thought excitedly, jumping up and down in anticipation. /p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"'emHm...I probably shouldn't underestimate this kid./em' Savannah thought. 'emThis is the final match, so I should pull out all the stops this tournament provides me./em' /p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""All right, on the count of three, let's get this show on the road!" Monty and Savannah firmed their grip on their Pokeballs at the announcer's voice. "3..." Monty's eyes couldn't help but glaze over Savannah's rather odd choice of apparel: a embikini/em of all things. The blue did go nicely with her eyes. "2..." Savannah rolled her shoulders. "1..." Someone in the stands coughed. "GO!" /p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"With that, they both threw out their first Pokemon. /p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Kricketune!" Savannah's Pokemon sang out. /p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Dra...," Monty's assigned Drapion moaned out. /p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Let's kick this off with Toxic Spikes!" Monty commanded. Drapion waved his long arm to produce the attack, covering the opposing side with poisoned spikes. /p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Kricketune, Sticky Web," Savannah calmy ordered. Kricketune jumped up and shot a web at the opponent's area. /p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Repeat!" Drapion then repeated the action, reinforcing the poisoned spires to inflict a serious Toxic to the opponents who landed on them. /p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Use X-Scissor," said Savannah in the same cool manner. Kricketune then sped off towards Drapion, arms glistening. Kricketune slashed at Drapion, dealing decent damage. "Now repeat." /p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Counter with Poison Jab!" Drapion's appendage dripped with poison before meeting the charging Kricketune head on. Drapion's attack met first, jabbing into Kricketune with a poison draped fist, er, claw. Kricketune was sent reeling back, then it caught itself. It stood up again and charged Drapion again, noticeably slower. /p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"'emIt must be poisoned. Rats!/em' Savannah thought to herself, showing no outward emotion. Kricketune and Drapion hit each other again with both looking exhausted. Drapion looked better due to it's Black Sludge that it was using to heal minor wounds. The two Pokemon then rushed towards another again, their X-Scissor and Poison Jab meeting as one attempted to overpower another. There was a sudden cloud of dust surrounding the two. It took a moment for it to clear. /p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"It showed Kricketune fainted, it's eyes very unfocused as it laid on the terrain. Savannah returned Kricketune, calmly placing it's Pokeball back on a tray. She looked over her Pokemon for the best choice. "Hydreigon, you're up." /p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Hydreigon roared with it's three, fearsome heads at Drapion and Monty. Monty shivered with fear at the intimidating opponent. 'emSo much for those spikes,/em' Monty thought nervously. /p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""All right Drapion, Poison Jab it!" Monty commanded. Drapion rushed to Hydreigon and jabbed it's poison shrouded appendage into it's gut. It floated back a bit, cringing as poison rushed into it's veins. 'emUgh, this again./em' Savannah thought with irritation. /p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Hydreigon, use Earth Power!" Hydreigon then slammed a head against the ground, sending ripples towards Drapion. /p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Dodge it, Drapion," Monty worridly said. Drapion tried to dodge the surge of earth, but failed. Drapion roared in pain as it was sent up and it slammed back down to the ground, unconscious before it hit the floor. Monty returned Drapion, smiling, oddly enough. He looked over his remaining Pokemon before choosing what he thought was the best choice against Hydreigon. /p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Leavanny, it's your turn!" Monty chanted as he released the slim Bug-Grass type. /p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Leavan!" Leavanny cries out as it was released. It tensed up when it saw the fearsome Dragon type it faced. /p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Savannah put on a small smirk, the first show of emotion she showed the entire match. "Draco Meteor." /p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Monty blanched. "Leavanny, dodge, dodge, dodge!" Hydreigon shot a sphere of green, draconic energy into the air. It split apart into many other spheres all aimed at Leavanny. Leavanny dodged most of the meteors with surprising grace, but then it looked up to see rather large one was coming straight at it. Leavanny's eyes bugged to comical proportions before the attack landed. /p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""No!" Monty cried out. The two competitors shielded their eyes, Monty with his hat and Savannah with her arm. When the dust cleared, it revealed Leavanny down on the floor. Monty grit his teeth, but lightened up when Leavanny got up looking worse for wear and a bit stuck to the Sticky Web. "Even up the playing field with Sticky Web!" At that command, Leavanny did exactly what Kricketune did earlier. /p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Hydreigon, return," Savannah ordered, returning Hydreigon to its Pokeball in a flash of crimson. She quickly selected another Pokeball. "Clefable, prepare yourself." "Clefable," said the pink alien confidently with an accompanying smirk on its face that made it look utterly ridiculous. Leavanny and Monty both had to stifle a laugh at the sight. The fact that it immediately tipped over the Sticky Web into the Toxic/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Spikes didn't make that any better. Even the announcer giggled a bit, then he tried to cover it up with a cough to try not to seem rude. It didn't work. /p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Leavanny was already rushing Clefable with a X-Scissor, so Monty didn't bother giving orders. The attack collided just as Clefable actually got up, the poor sap. When the attack met, Clefable stood its ground. It didn't even flinch as the attack hit. /p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""See how it takes a Knock Off, Leavanny," Monty said to follow up the previous attack. Leavanny compiled by quite literally slapping Clefairy in the face with a dark-tinted leaf. Clefairy cried out a bit, surprised as a pinkish orb bounced away from it. /p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"'emThere goes the Life Orb,/em' thought Savannah as said item shattered against the wall. "All right, Clefable, cripple Leavanny with Thunder Wave." /p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Cleffa!" chanted Clefairy as it pointed to Leavanny and sent forward a surge of electricity. /p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Come on, dodge it," Monty said to himself more than anyone else. Unfortunately for him, Leavanny didn't. Leavanny cried out as electricity coursed through it's veins, not hurting it, but locking up its nerves a bit. /p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Clefairy, use Stealth Rock," Savannah calmly ordered. Clefairy somehow pulled stones from its fur and flung them across the opponent's side. /p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"'emHow are those things floating in air?/em' Monty idly thought. "All right Leavanny, use Leaf Blade!" Monty commanded. Leavanny gracefully raced forward, extending it's leafy appendage to use as a weapon. It slashed Clefairy across the back, sending it tumbling forward. /p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Clefairy quickly sprang back up as Savannah ordered, "Soft-Boiled." After that commenced longest and most drawn out match anyone in that stadium has ever seen. Every time Leavanny got an attack off, Clefairy healed itself, and whenever Leavanny was paralyzed, Clefairy used a decently-effective Moonblast that Leavanny always healed off with its Leftovers item. Eventually, after about 20 minutes, Leavanny managed to score off two Critical Leaf Blades, making the audience sigh with relief. /p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"And then it started again when Clefairy used Soft-Boiled again. Thankfully for their sanities, Clefairy eventually fainted. Savannah returned back to it's spherical home-of-sorts. She immediately picked up another Pokeball. "Trevenant, be wary." /p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Tree...," the ghostly tree ominously murmured. The Sticky Web and Toxic Spikes it landed on didn't even seem to bother it outwardly, making it a rather unnerving sight. /p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Shadow Claw. Finish it," Savannah coldly commanded. Trevenant got to Leavanny before it could even react. Trevenant raked Leavanny with a woody claw, forcing Leavanny back, it's body skidding on the ground. The unfocused eyes of Leavanny clearly meant it fainted due to the Shadow Claw. /p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Return," Monty said to the unconscious bug. "You did great." Skimming over his Pokeballs, he decided on the one he wanted to choose, and threw it up in the air flamboyantly. "Magmortar, your time is now!" /p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Mag! Mor! Tar!" Magmortar shouted, beating it's chest with it's fist for emphasis, flinching when Stealth Rocks dug in it. /p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Magmortar, use Fire Blast!" Monty commanded, confident he could take down Treverant without a hassle. /p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Dodge and use Leech Seed," Savannah said without breaking a sweat. Just as the Fire Blast rocketed towards Tevenant, it leapt to the side, avoiding the kaiju-shaped attack and threw seeds on Magmortar, which latched on and sapped it's energy. /p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Treverant, return," Savannah calmy commanded as per usual. Once she returned Treverant, she grabbed another Pokeball and threw it forwards. "Milotic, to the battlefront." A graceful large sea serpent then appeared on the battlefield, although it became less so after being jabbed by Toxic Spikes and slowed by the Sticky Web that covered it's side of the arena. /p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Magmortar, Fire Blast it!" Monty commanded again, trying to burn it. He forgot that the Milotic got poisoned from the Toxic Spikes. The Fire Blast collided, enveloping Milotic in a bunch of flames. It didn't really look worse for wear, especially since it had its Leftovers and that Leech Seed from earlier was taking its effect. "Use Earthquake!" Magmortar slammed its fist into the ground, sending tremors that damaged Milotic. /p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Counter with Scald," Savannah commanded, her voice rising a tad. /p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"'emWait, was that actual emotion?/em' Monty wondered, noticing the change. Before he could confirm it, sixty-eight kilograms of Magmortar was sent towards him, slamming into the psychic barrier that kept him and the observers safe and sound. Cringing when he saw Magmortar fainted, he returned it to it's Pokeball. /p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Go, Minun!" Monty shouted as he sent out his next Pokemon. Minun appeared floating in the air adorably due to its Air Balloon. /p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Use Thunderbolt!" "Return, Milotic!" both trainers shouted. Savannah quickly sent out her next Pokemon: Wormadam, the Grass variety. The Thunderbolt collided Wormadam for a Critical hit, but Wormadam easily shrugged it off. /p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Minun, Nasty Plot!" Monty commanded. Minun then thought up some very violent plans about it could crush the opponent into smithereens and raised it's Special Attack. /p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Wormadam, Toxic," Savannah ordered. 'emI thought I was going to beat him by now. I shouldn't be so arrogant, he'll take advantage of that./em' Wormadam launched a ball of toxins at the small Electric type, covering its face in the stuff. It spit the toxins that got in its mouth out and tried to shake the rest of the gunk my shaking its head like a dog, but the Toxic already set in. /p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Minun, Hidden Power, let's go!" Minun, very PO'd from the Toxic attack, launched spheres of translucent blue energy at the Wormadam. The balls sent Wormadam up into the air until it peaked right before Minun. /p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Giga Drain!" Savannah chanted, seeing the chance to regain strength and knock down that rat out of the sky. /p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Worm!" Wormadam cried out as it siphoned Minun's energy with an attack. One of the spheres containing Minun's energy popped the Air Balloon. For a moment, both Pokemon just hung there in the air like one of those old cartoons before looking down. /p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Wormaaaaaa!" "Minuuuuuun!" Both Pokemon cried as they both fell back to the ground. Minun landed on it's back, while Wormadam faceplanted. /p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Use Hidden Power while it's down!" Monty commanded. Minun jumped back on its feet and sent a barrage of light blue spheres at Wormadam. They all slammed into Wormadam's back until it stopped moving. /p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Wormadam, return." A crimson light shrouded Wormadam and it went back into its Pokeball. "Hydreigon, you're up again." /p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Hydreigon roared at the small mouse Pokemon it faced. Minun flinched, but that was from the Toxic coursing through it's body; it was too confident to let anything scare it. It just sent another Hidden Power towards every single point on Hydreigon's body. When the attack collided, all Hydreigon knew was strongpain/strong and stronghumiliation/strong. /p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Savannah winced. And so did everyone else, save Minun, who was doing a conqueror's pose on Hydreigon's fainted body. Savannah just simply returned Minun, who faceplanted from the lack of Hydreigon under its foot. It also convulsed from a bad wave of toxins rushing through its body. /p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Minun, can you still fight?" Monty worriedly asked the small mouse. Minun just flashed a thumbs up from its position of face-on-floor. /p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Milotic, do it!" Savannah shouted as she released Milotic. /p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""All right Minun, go out in a blaze of glory and use Thunderbolt!" /p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Mi-NIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN!" Minun let out a blindingly powerful Thunderbolt towards the opposing Milotic. It tried to escape the shockwave, but to no avail. Milotic dropped to the ground, charred all over and groaning in its unconsciousness. "Mi...mi..., Minun panted with a smirk on its face before falling too. Both trainers returned their Pokemon simultaneously. /p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"'emDang it...he got me down to just my last Pokemon,/em' Savannah thought with a slightly worried look on her face. /p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"'emMan, this Savannah character is a good battler!/em' Monty thought at the same time with a huge smile plastered on his face. He selected a Pokeball as Savannah picked up her remaining one. /p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Spinda, I choose you!" "Treverant, do it!" Both trainers shouted in sync. This was starting to become a bad habit of them. /p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"The following battle was uneventful. Spinda didn't even get an attack in since none of them worked on the status-inflicting fighting style of the opponent (and the fact none of its moves could actually hit Treverant). In no time, Spinda was down. Without a moment's hesitation, Monty sent out his last Pokemon. /p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Malamar, finish it up!" Monty said as he accidentally knocked his straw hat from his head. He sheepishly picked it up as Malamar cried out a challenge to its opponent, clearly annoyed that something jabbed the Stealth Rock into it. It did take advantage of the Sticky Web, boosting it's Speed due to its Contrary ability. /p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Malamar, use Substitute to make sure Treverant doesn't affect you with any status effects!" Monty commanded. Malamar complied, making a body double that looks like Malamar in every way...except that its eyes are crossed. /p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"'Dang it! This kid is cunning...I'll just have to use brute force!' "Treverant, use Shadow Claw!" Treverant leaped towards the copy, meanwhile making sure to avoid the Toxic Spikes (it didn't want to Rest off the poison again). The Shadow Claw connected...and the Substitute didn't disappear. Savannah noticed the original Malamar eating some Leftovers and preparing for a Psycho Cut. She sighed, seeing only one way this would go. /p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"She looked up to the announcer and shouted, "I forfeit!" At that instant, everything fell silent. /p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""...You what now?" Monty said, dumbstruck. /p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""I said I forfeit. I can't win this battle, so give the win to my opponent." /p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"With a flourish of his rather unappealing cape, the announcer did his thing. "In this surprising turn of events, Savannah Prairie forfeits the match, which means the winner of the Random Battle Rumble is Monty Gummery of Kanto!" At that moment, the entire stadium erupted in cheers for the Random Battle Rumble champion. Monty didn't know if he'd been happier in his life before that very moment. The announcer was still going on, but he didn't listen to it. All he knew at that moment was that he won. /p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"He noticed Savannah walking towards him, so he jumped down from the Brown Box (scraping himself on a Stealth Rock) and met her at the middle. /p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""That was a good battle, kid." Savannah congratulated Monty with a smile. "I'd like to face you again sometime. With my actual team, mind you." Treverant, who was behind her, gave him a brisk nod of respect and Malamar patted Monty's shoulder in a way of saying "Good job!". /p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Thanks," responded Monty, giving back a large, toothy grin that on a regular person would look utterly ridiculous. "I'll make sure and do that." He turned to the announcer and shouted "Mr. Announcer?" /p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Yes, winner, what do ya need?" the announcer asked. /p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Can I have that Minun included in my prize?" Everyone laughed at this good-naturedly. Eventually, it died down. "I'm serious."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"strongspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;" /span/strong/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"strongspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Hey everyone, Scion of Legend here! I just want to thank all that read and enjoyed this story! It means a lot to me that people care about some moron typing away at his computer. This is actually my first story and I plan on doing more, so stick around if you're interested. I also want to thank all the people at Pokemon Showdown who beta-read this. Speaking of Pokemon Showdown, this story is based on a Random Battle match I decided to novelize. Writing this was fun, and again, I thank you! Reviews are also appreciated since they assist me to make my writing better (excluding flamers). I bid you all adieu!/span/strong/p 


End file.
